


Couldn't possibly let go

by loki_the_genderfluid_god



Series: Romance over Bromance [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bromance, Dinner, First Dates, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_the_genderfluid_god/pseuds/loki_the_genderfluid_god
Summary: This was unusual. Tom was sat in a corner in this fancy restaurant. His agent said that someone wanted to meet him but didnt specify who said person was.The dim lights made it easy to see who was at the door. So when he saw the silhouette of none other but Jake Gyllenhaal, he almost passed out.In other words: Tom Holland meets Jake Gyllenhaal and the B in bromance no longer existed. Based on real life events.





	Couldn't possibly let go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> This fic is based on real life events (found in interviews) and involves actors but most of it is fiction. Some of this might be completely false and I'm trully sorry. It's my take on how it could have gone. 
> 
> This is my first time wrighting a fanfic so any advice is welcome. 
> 
> Ps: I have decided to modifie it if I find things that don't stick, or new information
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading this !

Tom's POV  
  
This was unusual. Tom was sat in a corner in this fancy restaurant. Crossroard kitchen. His agent said that someone wanted to meet him but didnt specify who said person was. So he waited there, trying to figure out who it could possibly be.  
  
Looking around he saw all the chandeliers and candles. This was probably more appropriate for a date he thought to him self. His hands were shaky and so he just played with the hem of his shirt to hide it. He didn't like surprises, he especially didnt know if this was a good surprise. What if this went badly and he ended up embarrassing him self in front of a major star or an American sweetheart.  
  
His eyes were fixated on the front door. He couldn't take the pressure well and it was all going to his head. Why would he be alone for this. The dim lights made it easy to see who was at the door. So when he saw the silhouette of none other but Jake Gyllenhaal, he almost passed out. He could see the man dressed in a casual blazer along with a pair of tight jeans. The outfit highlighted every part he loved about the man. His broad shoulders, his tight core and most importantly, his ass. He couldn't help but look and who could blame the poor boy.  
  
Jake looked around and finally spotted him. His lips curled into a wide smile, his eyes seemed to almost gleam. Peter felt his heart do all kinds of strange things. He suddenly realised Jake was here to see him. His mind was racing, chanting the man's name over and over like a drunken chorus. When the man walked across the room, took a seat right in front of Peter and said with a clear and soft voice, eyes staring into Tom's soul "I want to make a movie with you. " Well, that's when Tom almost lost it.  
  
Needless to say, Tom was speechless. He had followed Jake for years. The day after tomorrow, Zodiac, Brokeback mountain... So many movies he watched on repeat just to see him. He smilled softly and said "hi". It was so small, so fragile but it was all he could say and he damned him self the second it came out.  
  
Jake chuckled and gave him a warm grin "sorry, I should of introduced my self first. I'm Jake Gyllenhaal and it's a pleasure to meet you" he put out his hand. It was much bigger then his. When Tom shook it, the hold was not crushing. It was gentle and almost carring. He had to conceal his feelings, otherwise he'd be a quivering mess of a man. He felt like in the titanic, he couldn't explain it at first, but all he could say was that he never wanted to let go.  
  
"I'm Tom, Tom Holland. It's such an honour to meet you sir. I-I'm a big fan" Tom's words were rushed, shaky but it didn't seem to bother Jake who eventually let go. His eyes were still on Tom with a smirk that could turn any man gay. It was no surprise to Tom of course since he had had a crush on the man ever since he was 10 after his parents finally let him watch the day after tomorrow. The teenager he saw in that movie was awkward but his smile is what melted the ice caps.  
  
Tom must of been silent too long because Jake suddenly said "I was surprised by how easy it was to meet up with you. Your agent seemed pretty pleased as well" The poor boy almost choked because he knew they were pleased of the fact Tom was meeting his all time crush and that, they wanted to be invited to the wedding...  
  
Tom just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "oh erm...yeah how odd" he figured he should just play that one off. Jake let out a small laugh and took the menu that he was offered. Tom went to take his but the menu slipped and in spidey sence fashion he caught it. He knew he should be acting cool but he emediatly went "Did you see that ?!" Tom was laughing and clearly proud of him self.

Jake laughed "That was pretty cool. No wonder you're spiderman" Jake licked his lip ever so slightly and Tom swore he felt his ovaries pop. "I've never been here... but this place looks great"

Tom finally relaxed and looked at the menu "It is. I come here from time to time. The food is so good" he mused. They smilled at each other as if... they knew about each other's crush.  
  
Jake POV  
  
Tom freaking Holland. Thomas Holland. Holland Tom. Spiderman. Jake couldn't believe it, he was about to meet Tom Holland. This wouldn't be as nerve racking if he didn't have a slight crush on the kid. He made sure he looked good but not too fancy before heading out. He walked up to the place, cursing under his breath because, he was a little late. Jake opened the door, the room looked nice, romantic almost with all the candles and chandeliers. Odd choice for a first meet up but why not.  
  
Jake scanned the room until he saw him, Tom. The room lit up, it was, and he could not believe it, love at first sight. His heart simply exploded. He didn't know what kind of love but he knew there was no longer a B in bromance. He walked over, feeling relaxed now. Tom was wearing a turtle neck and it was far too adorable. His hair all curly, his posture perfect somehow and those eyes, they looked like they were piercing into his soul.  
  
"I want to make a movie with you" and there he had done it. Jake just said the first thing that had come to mind and felt like screaming. Both fanboying and because he hated him self. Why would he ask that right off the bat. Sure it's something poeple do but look at the poor kid, he looked terrified. Does Tom even know him ? And then he hears it. The softest little 'Hi'. So small and frail.  
  
Jake grinned warmly, he couldn't get enough of this. He chuckled softly and after that they introduced themselfs. He shook Tom's hand, a firm and assured hand shake wich contrasted from the vibe the boy was sending him. Tom's skin was so soft against his, he made a mental note about that.

Once the waiter came with the menus he took one and saw as Tom caught his like a pro. He couldn't help but laugh because Tom looked so surprised by him self. It was delightful seeing him this happy. He complimented him and tried not to stare. This kid, no, this man was pretty special.

It went rather smoothly after this, they both ordered, Tom avoiding eye contact wich was rather cute. Jake broke the silence "Tell me about your self" he tried to make Tom talk so he wouldn't be as tence. He needed to find a topic that would take his mind off things just enough so he would be relaxed.  
  
"I like gymnastics, golfing, video games, stranger things.." The boy just listed the first things that came to mind.  
  
Jake looked surprised at that last one "stranger things ? Really ?" It wasn't judgemental, just surprised he would list it. Tom's sweet smile popped back in. "It's a good story with good acting and it's just a good franchise" His shoulders let go from all the tension and his face relaxed, his whole body relaxed un fact.  
  
Jake smirked "I havent seen it yet... guess I should watch it then" He winked, sending a bright red blush from Tom's ears to his chest.  
  
"So that's the kind of genre you like ? Action and sci-fi ?" Jake asked softly. Tom shook his head "not only that. I like many genres. You'd be surprised. But I'm not ready to do sci-fi yet. Besides. I'm all ready in a big fandom, and sci-fi fans are really hardcore-" he was starting to ramble and he was scared to talk too much so he just stopped. "Sorry."  
  
Jake found it adorable. "It's okay, I get it. It can be of putting at first I guess."  
  
The food arrived, giving them a focus point. Peter hummed softly at how good this was. Jake on the other hand had no shame in full on moaning over it. "That's amazing... wow..."  
  
Tom agreed, no longer hiding his huge smile. "Yeah, like I said, it's pretty good." He looked at jake eating. The man ate a bit too fast and had to stop when he almost chocked. Tom smirked. "Take your time !"  
  
They made small talk over dinner, never taking their eyes away from one an other. They were both amazed by their idols. Jake trully did love this kid. He couldn't shake that away.  
  
"So, you said something about making a movie?" Tom asked intrigued. Jake simply nodded. "Yes, I admire your performances and I hope to one day make a movie with you. I'd be honoured." Tom was speechless. "I- thank you! I'd love that! I've seen all yours movies... I'm a big fan and it would be brilliant... What kind of movie ?"  
  
Jake shrugged "I might audition for the next spider man movie actually" Those words made Tom both really anxious and delighted "So we'd be co-stars... that's... wow I-" Jake nodded "But making a movie aside would be great too... historical maybe?"  
  
Tom played with his napkin. "Why not." He smilled sheepishly, his eyes staring into Jake's. The older man didn't think and gently took his hand wich didnt bother Tom.  
  
They declined desert and faught over who should pay. Jake eventually got up. "I'm older, it's my treat" He didnt even leave time for Tom to complain, heading to the front desk. After that, they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Jake asked."I... my place isn't far. Want to come over for coffee ? Or maybe tea?" Tom hesitated a bit but couldn't refuse this opportunity. "I'd like that" He walked Tom to his car and drove him to his place. They were rather silent in the car, the proximity being intimidating. They walked up to his flat, it wasn't fancy or anything but it was pretty nice. Nicer then most.  
  
Tom saw the flat and grinned "Nice... It's cosy. I like it." Jake chuckled "Well thank you, it's not much. I like to keep things simple." He went to the kitchen and started to coffee machine. Tom kept looking around "Do you live with a girlfriend ?"  
  
Jake laughed loudly. "No, I'm single and girls aren't my thing at the moment. " Those simple words made Tom freeze. "Oh!" He blushed and said softly "Me either. "  
  
Jake came in with the two cups. "Good, we can agree." He winked and handed Tom his mug and sipped from his. Tom sat next to jake on the plush couch. "How long have you known?"  
  
Jake looked away and though for a moment. "About your age ? But I'm not public about it." Peter nodded "Me neither, it's complicated and I can't date easly. It's hard to find a match and more importantly someone who won't out me to the media. I do like girls don't get me wrong... Just not at the moment." He sighed softly, the reason being was that he was completely taken by the man before him. Jake cringed a little "It is rather hard... I can never have a proper date. But when I do, I cherish it."  
  
Tom looked up at Jake "Thanks for sharing with me. It means a lot" Jake gave him a sweet smile, putting his hand over his smaller one "You can always come to me... I know how it is."  
  
Tom looked so touched, he felt safe with Jake, he knew they'd be great friends... or more possibly.  
  
They lazily talked for ages. "How can you not like cats !" Tom roared with laughed "They're vicious !" Jake sighed "At least you like dogs..." They giggled and leaned back on the couch "I cant believe you... honestly. You literally look like a kitten. You should love them. I love them even tho I'm allergic"  
  
Tom groaned "I dont hate them but I don't love them... they're..." Tom made one of those sounds only he can muster. Jake couldn't help but boop his cheek, earning him a brow raise from Tom. He looked at the clock and frowned "Is that the time..."

  
Tom got up "I should get going. It's late." He didn't want to leave, he never wanted to go. Little did he know, neither did Jake. The older man followed him to the door. "Okay, want me to drive you home ?" Tom considered it "No thanks, but It's nice of you yo offer." He grinned and kissed his cheek. "See you soon Jake. Thanks for coffee and dinner. We should do it again soon."  
  
Jake nodded "Agreed... And don't hesitate to text me, or call me." Tom nodded and left with a kick in his step, leaving jake wanting more. They both did.  
  
And this my dears, is how the greatest <strike>b</strike>romance came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and for staying till the end. 
> 
> I'd like to thank the where is my husband discord, they were the ones who gave me the idea and a lot of the information. They're amazing and a lot of the credit should go to them. 
> 
> I might not make a second part but there's a good chance I will. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Have a lovely day ^^
> 
> Liz


End file.
